This invention relates to the art of tape dispensers and, more particularly, to an improved tape dispenser which can be manipulated to apply a tape along a path with improved control of the dispensing and the location of an edge of the tape relative to the path.
The present invention finds particular utility in connection with the dispensing of masking tape and the application of such tape along the juncture between angularly related surfaces such as a window pane and a frame or mullion to be painted and, accordingly, will be disclosed and described herein in detail in connection with such use. At the same time, however, it will be appreciated that the dispenser can be used with tapes other than masking tape and in connection with the application of tape to any surface or along the juncture between adjacent angularly related surfaces with improved control of the location of an edge of the tape along the path of movement during the application thereof.
Handheld tape dispensers capable of being manipulated to apply tape to an underlying surface are of course well known, particularly in connection with the taping of a box or the like. It is likewise well known to use tape, and particularly masking tape, as a paint shield along the juncture between adjacent surfaces to protect the taped surface from being painted during the application of paint to the adjacent untaped surface. The adjacent surfaces can be coplanar, such as in the application of tape along a wall to provide a desired design in connection with the painting thereof. Most often, however, masking tape is used to protect one of adjacent, angularly related surfaces from being painted in connection with the application of paint to the other surface. Such angularly related surfaces can be defined, for example, by a windowpane and frame extending thereabout, by mullions between adjacent panes of glass, by the juncture between floors and molding, and the like.
Generally, masking tape is wound on a cardboard core and is sold in rolls and without a dispenser. Heretofore, the application of masking tape for purposes such as those mentioned above is achieved by pulling the free end of the tape away from the roll, holding the free end and the tape and roll in opposite hands, applying the free end to an underlying surface and progressively pressing the tape along the path of application while guiding the tape through the manipulation of the roll and cooperative movement of the fingers of the other hand to press the roll against the underlying surface. This process is not only time consuming and cumbersome in that it most often requires the withdrawal and re-application of the tape to the underlying surface in an effort to control the position of the tape edge along the adjacent surfaces. Moreover, this process makes it extremely difficult if not possible to maintain the tape edge straight and to avoid the occurrence of gaps between the tape edge and the adjacent surface. Such difficulties result from the instability of application caused by the user's one hand holding the tape roll and the other hand attempting to press the dispensed tape into place and the application of a varying pulling force on the tape roll during the tape applying procedure which is caused by the tape roll being handheld and thus grasped with different holding forces by the user during the application process. The end result is the creation of areas along the surface to be shielded which are not covered by the tape and, accordingly, receive paint during the application thereof to the adjacent surface.
Another problem encountered in connection with the taping of adjacent, angularly, related surfaces is encountered in cutting the tape at a corner between right angle surfaces such as window frame members. Attempting to tear the tape and position it in a corner is nearly impossible, and a good sharp corner requires cutting the tape at or a little short of the corner at one end and then beginning the adjacent right angle run by overlapping the previously cut end. This process is time consuming and, with regard to the first cut, usually requires pulling a portion of the tape away from the underlying surface in order to access the tape for cutting. Tape dispensers heretofore available which enable the application of tape from the dispenser onto an underlying surface require the tape to be withdrawn from the underlying surface at a corner and to twist the tape across a serrated cutting edge on the dispenser to sever the tape and after which the tape has to be reapplied into the corner. In pulling the tape up from the underlying surface, it is extremely difficult to control a handheld tape roll or a tape roll on a dispenser so as to avoid further dispensing of tape from the roll and the consequent extra length of tape which has to be withdrawn again and cut in an effort to conform with the corner edges. If the user cuts the tape too short, then more tape has to be applied in order to cover the corner area.